Alliances
Intro* Alliance Levels Silver cost seems to double each time. Alliance points seem to follow no mathematical rule. Level 1 -> 2: 150 alliance points and 75,000 silver Level 2 -> 3: 300 alliance points and 150,000 silver Level 3 -> 4: 600 alliance points and 300,000 silver Level 4 -> 5: 1000 alliance points and 600,000 silver Level 5 -> 6: 2500 alliance points and 1,200,000 silver Level 6 -> 7: 5000 alliance points and 2,400,000 silver Level 7 -> 8: 7000 alliance points and 3,000,000 silver Level 8 -> 9: alliance points and silver Level 9 -> 10: 10,000 alliance points and 4,200,000 silver Level 10 -> 11: alliance points and silver Level 11 -> 12: 14,500 alliance points and 6,900,000 silver Level 12 -> 13: Level 13 -> 14: 18,000 alliance points and 8,000,000 silver Level 14 -> 15: 22,000 alliance points and 9,100,000 silver Alliance Quests Special quests can be completed on a daily basis to gain XP, silver and reputation; based on alliance level. You can do 10-12 quests a day (depends on alliance level). You can refresh Alliance quests if you are unable to complete them. There is a 30 minute refresh cooldown, which can be 'finish' for 3 gold or 3 coupons (lvl 13 alliance). Those quests are either: * Expedition: Kill 3 - 5 of a certain monster type or a world boss, related to alliance level * Donation: Donate a certain amount of a resource (5k, plus 5k for each additional 2 alliance lvls) * Collection: Collect 5 of type of special item and hand them in, related to alliance level. Those items are dropped by monsters of certain lvl-ranges (*add more info*) or can be bought in the Honor Shop. (lvl73-76 mob drop: lvl 13-14 alliance items)(will add/update more later) *Alliance lvl 1-2: **Rewards: **Expedition: **Donation: 5,000 specific resource **Collection: Armor Shards, Tarnished Longsword, or Plain Parchment x5 *Alliance lvl 3-4: **Rewards: **Expedition: **Donation: 10,000 specific resource **Collection: Cedar Staff, Scrap Metal, or Tarnished Silvernecklace x5 *Alliance lvl 5-6: **Rewards: **Expedition: Chasm of Despair or Brimstone Bosk **Donation: 15,000 specific resource **Collection: Spider Venom, Smooth Fur Pelt, or Rare Minerals x5 *Alliance lvl 7-8: **Rewards: **Expedition: Chthon Wilderness or The Burning Barrens **Donation: 20,000 specific resource **Collection: Stone Chippings, Chainmail Shard, or Torn Cloth x5 *Alliance lvl 9-10: **Rewards: **Expedition: **Donation: **Collection: Lightweight Cuirass, Heavy Maul, or Dried Eyeball x5 *Alliance lvl 11-12: **Rewards: **Expedition: **Donation: **Collection: Small Fur Pelt, Cat's Eyes Diamond, or Spiked Beetle Charm x5 *Alliance lvl 13-14: **Rewards (13): 1,300 silver, 110 rep, 1/150 exp bar for lvl71 **Rewards (14): 1,400 silver, 114 rep, 1/140 exp bar for lvl71 - 1/148 exp bar for lvl72 **Expedition: Aparo Desert or Cave of Burning Snows (both lvl 70 areas) **Donation: 35,000 specific resource **Collection: Fire Stone, Shadow Dust, or Miner's Hammer x5 *Alliance lvl 15: **Rewards: 1500 silver, xx rep, xx exp **Expedition: Frozen Ossuary or Stonefrost Tundra **Donation: 40,000 specific resource **Collection: Jug of Dwarven Ale, Book of Incantations, or Swamp Lily x5 *Alliance lvl 16: **Rewards: **Expedition: **Donation: **Collection: Alliance Shop Items Honor Shop Alliance Items